Proverbial Wisdom
by BattleJoy W
Summary: AC-Shuurei's is determined to save the traitor after Emperor Seien's life; Even if it means getting closer to his brother, the traitor, Ryuuki. "Chap 2: The Spear in the Front or the Arrow from Behind" Seien's low opinions on eel and court.
1. Prolouge: A man's heart

**Proverbial Wisdom**

An Alternate Continuity Saiunkoku Monotagari fanfiction.

* * *

_Warnings: This story is rated about as strongly as the original show. The original source material, the Saiunkoku Monotagari anime, manga, and books, belong to the original copyright holders._

_A nod to Majo-chan, the fanartist that drew the inspiration of this fanfiction, namely Emperor Seien and Prince Ryuuki.

* * *

_

**Prologue: A man's heart is indiscernible behind his chest.

* * *

**

Shuurei scanned the characters on the page. She could feel the odd shift and jangle of the ornaments in her hair. It would take a while for her to get used to the weight and way her scalp hurt every night after the maids had taken it off. Though, if all goes well, she'll only have to put up with it for a few more months.

She did her best to ignore it and the weighted feeling of the layers of silk oppressing her frame. She was there for a mission and wouldn't be paid without finishing it. Add to that, there were personal reasons. To her, the emperor was the still the family friend and fake retainer she had once known. Shuurei fondly remembered the Seiran that would help her carry her books home from school and keep her father out of the kitchen. She didn't care that he had changed his name and the letters between them had grown less familiar over the years. She'd do anything for Seiran without the urging of the counselors, even pretend to be his wife. She'd find the assassins and traitors after his life.

Shuurei wished that she could get him alone and tell him all about the master plan but he had continued his aloof attitude. Except at dinners and the cold greeting at her entrance into the harem, she hadn't seen him at all. It wasn't that she expected him to restart the familiarity that they used to enjoy. He was the emperor now. But it was good that he hadn't thought them really married to each other. She still didn't know what she would do if he did come to her bedroom and demanded his husbandly privileges.

"The gods smiled down upon the crowning of our new monarch. Both the auspices, solicited and unsolicited, read to be this to be the start of a new age," Shuurei read aloud. The secretary's diary droned on and on about the various festivities and tribute of the clans during the celebration. She felt distantly left out though she knew she had had a wonderful time at the city's own celebration the same day.

It was a different perspective than the one with which she was familiar. She had worried about Seiran since that dark day the small group of soldiers had showed at her family's door to tell them that their servant was no longer returning to them. It was a shock to find out her retainer was, in fact, the true heir to the throne.

After that, the royal gossip hadn't filtered back to her. Her father was an uncomplicated man and holed up the archives. And for some reason, Seir- Emperor Seien seemed uncomfortable talking about politics in all their correspondence; which was why this book and it's window in the court's dealing was so important to the mystery.

"... then to the surprise of all, mid-dinner, our most honored lord, Emperor Seien, made the most startling announcement. With his first edict, he not only pardoned the condemned criminal, Shi Ryuuki, but named him royal advisor." Shuurei's eyes' shot open at that.

Criminal? That pale, nervous youth that was introduced as the 5th Prince was a criminal? She had heard that one of the princes and several cousins had been executed but why had Prince Ryuuki escaped the block? Why would Seiran name his brother Grand Advisor straight from exile?

* * *

The mystery begins. Please review if it piques your interest. 


	2. Chapter 1: A minimal error

**Chapter 1: A minimal error at the start leads to a wide divergence in the distance.**

* * *

_Author's Notes: Some additional Chinese proverbs slipped in for the fun of it. "A fish in muddled waters" is a confused person/situation that's easy to take advantage of. "Vermillion dies a hand red," or a variation thereof, means beware the company you keep._

_I'd also like to thank: _http//www .wku. edu/ yuanh /Chin a/pro verbs /b.ht ml

_It has been my main source for the proverbs and sayings of this story._

* * *

_Northern Country, several years before…_

_Seien's tent could look over the valley and his army. The talk around the campfire was low and hushed with tension and murmurings. According to the scouts, he had two days until the battle. Seien knew he had two days to live._

_He had already decided that he wouldn't run. The reason he had revealed himself and assembled this army was to rescue his brother. He had never expected that his kidnapped brother would appear with an army of his own to challenge for the crown._

_His troops were holding back like they were waiting for a sign from heaven. Seien knew in the pit of their stomach that they were really waiting to see if he had Old Man Shou's blessing. Seien wondered if he had outlived his usefulness for the Counselor. The outpouring of support right after his return contrasted sharply with the milling mass that surrounded him now. _

_With the low morale and lack of options, they would not win the day tomorrow. Ryuuki's mother's clan and their allies would slaughter them. Seien didn't know what had turned his brother so cold. He wished he hadn't had to abandon him to that pit of wolves known as the court. But if his brother wanted to build a throne over his grave, so be it._

_"I was never meant to be emperor," Seien muttered as his shuffled into his private tent._

_"That just negative thinking and it'll get you nowhere." A lumpy, dark hunched figure replied in a chuckled whisper. Seien wasted no time and drew his sword and a rushed at the man, who quickly dodged. "Wait, a sec. Don't make too much-" Another dodged slash of Seien's knocked over the silver tea-set on the desk, making an instant racket that turned into high pitched screams. Even Seien was surprised and stumbled back as he realized the lumps across the man's back and chest were children._

_"Ah! Ah! You woke them up!" The burly man blurted out, scrambling backward. "Shh, shh, little ones." The would-be assassin seemed more panicked at double wails of the toddler on his back and the newborn in his front. Seien was a bit shocked that he was holding a sword and was completely ignored. "And the monkey climbed up the orange tree and-How does that second verse? Aw, come on Shourin, don't cry too. You're supposed to be the big brother," The man did his best to hop and rock the children, racking his brain for the rest of some nursery song. This was turning out to be difficult since the toddler was bundle strapped against his back. _

_"I gotta pee!' The thoroughly upset toddler suddenly announced, which panicked the man further. The man was dressed as a highway bandit, and would normally fit the part with half grown beard and long hair. Now that Seien could concentrate on him, the man looked vaguely familiar._

_"Here, go play with your Uncle Whirlwind," the man shoved the newborn into his arm and rushed out the tent. Seien had dropped his sword somehow and was staring at the purple scrunched up face of a wailing infant. Shuurei was a very giggly and buoyant toddler when he met her. Seien wasn't quite equipped to handle something this young. It looked like it was about to explode in impotent rage, its tiny fists clenched. He followed his former attacker out the tent._

_"Ensei, is that you?" Seien paled. He had jostled the baby a lot as he ran but somehow that seemed to make it calm down a bit so he tried rocking it. Ensei was still ignoring him because he was on more important matters._

_"Now we shake twice. Occasionally you can do three but I'd warn against more than that," Ensei coached his young charge as the boy had just finished wetting a nearby tree. "And then pull up our pants and make a bow with the tie. Make two loops and then knot them for the bunny ears-.."_

_"I don't want bunny ears. I want tiger ones." The child pouted as Seien joined up with them. Ensei tugged at the ends until the boy seemed satisfied that they were tiger and not bunny ears._

_"What is the meaning of this, Ensei," Seien narrowed eyes at his former comrade, unmindful of the baby happily gumming on the babbled necklace given him by some lord whose name he always forgot. "You didn't get some girl in trouble did you?"_

_"Why do you always assume the worse? I would make a good papa," Ensei smiled "No. These aren't mine. Do you attack everyone that comes unannounced into your tent at night?"_

_Seien wasn't in the mood for levity. "Why are you here? You know I can't grant you amnesty."_

_"Am I really that bad?" Ensei pouted before turning to the little boy. "Shourin, am I that bad?" The boy would here none of it and countered with extreme sincerity. "Boss is the greatest!"_

_The noise was bringing some of Seien's soldiers. Ensei picked up the small boy and with sudden purpose, nodded that he needed a private audience with Seien in his tent. "My liege, I brought a letter from you brother."_

* * *

Li Kouyuu wanted to go to Chamberlin Rou's office. But the sad thing is that wherever Kouyuu wanted to go, he rarely went to in a timely manner. Unlike his adopted father, who had the uncanny ability to quickly get to the point and place whenever he needed, the episodes of Kouyuu's life consisted of one after another example of blustering frustration. Rounding the hallway corner, he came in contact with last person he wanted to talk to.

"Thank you again, for your work on my behalf," Shuuei smiled over at Ryuuki. He knew it was that blasted Kouyuu that moved up the date of the audit of his division. "Now if you see these accounts are a bit high but last year's cold winter made-, " he stopped to look up at Kouyuu's entrance. "Look, my prince, a fish in muddled water."

Kouyuu ignored Shuuei, feeling it best to address Ryuuki, "My honored prince, what are you doing here? Don't you know that to be near vermillion stains your hands red?"

Shuuei and Kouyuu sneered at each other. The two men were both his dear friends but couldn't stand each other. It made lunch often, very difficult. Ryuuki just sighed before asking his newly arrived friend, "What have you been up to, Kouyuu?"

"I'm on my way to Chamberlain Rou's office."

Shuuei laughed. "Oh so that's why he's in this wing instead of the one with the actual offices."

Kouyuu gritted his teeth. They were government officials; they had to maintain a bit of decorum, which was why their unofficial war had evolved into sniping and catty remarks. Ryuuki felt the need to sigh again.

Kouyuu had his suspicions against the young Ran. Unlike most of his family which was put under the sword for treason, Ran Shuuei had escaped. He wondered why Reishin let Shuuei still hold a court position without sabotage. Unfortunately, Kouyuu hadn't developed any of the devious intelligence capabilities of his adopted family. He could follow his rival alright but half the time Shuuei's midnight rendezvous had led Kouyuu outside one of several young women's residence. He'd be stuck out in a cold alley listening to the woman's annoying giggles as Shuuei courted them.

"The prince, here, was just telling how he was smitten by the new concubine," Shuuei smirked. Ryuuki was left blushing and wondering where Shuuei had gotten that jump in logic. "So tell us about her, my prince."

Kouyuu was shocked. "My prince, you didn't try anything with the Lady Kou. If Lord Reishin found out, he'd-"

"I didn't try anything," protested Ryuuki.

"There is something about a woman that's off-limits."

Kouyuu fell for the bait and whirled on the other man, "You can stop with your innuendos. Prince Ryuuki has no chance with her." Ryuuki muttered weakly in protest. He was still in the room and that comment was a bit harsh.

"Me? Utter an innuendo?" Shuuei sneered, noting how riled up his rival already was. "How would you know? Or has Lord Kou had a little more experience than rumor would have it?"

Kouyuu scowled and continued on, "The Lady Kou is a woman of fine breeding and wouldn't demean herself to have a torrid affair with her emperor's brother."

"I wouldn't want her have a torrid affair," Ryuuki gasped but noticed that he was being pretty ignored. "We're barely acquaintances really."

"All, I'm saying is that I haven't heard of our emperor visiting her chambers," Shuuei continued. "A woman could get lonely and turn towards a more interested party," he smirked at the young prince who flushed. "And a child of the royal line would be appreciated even if it's not as direct as would be liked. I'm sure the Kou would want to secure that as fast as possible."

"Big Bro-" Ryuuki amended, speaking up a bit and interrupting the other two men's glaring contest, "His majesty, the Emperor, is a very busy man." Seien wasn't here and, as his brother Ryuuki had to defend him. "I am sure he just doesn't want to pressure and rush anything with his consort."

"I've never known a man to be too busy for his honey-moon, or too polite to bed a lovely woman," Shuuei pointed out. Kouyuu frowned knowing Shuuei was hoping for the Kou to lose face over the whole fiasco. "So you had an encounter this morning?"

Ryuuki deflated, "She kind of stared at me and then when I looked at her she looked away." Shuuei responded with a knowing "Ah," as if that explained anything.

"What do you mean 'ah'? Knowing Prince Ryuuki he probably just had some food on his face," Ryuuki frowned at Kouyuu's comment. It was true that several people scolded him about being messy with food but Kouyuu made him sound so helpless.

"I hadn't eaten yet," Ryuuki pouted, "In fact, I ran up to her and invited her to have breakfast."

"Quite the turn-around in your attitude from before," Shuuei's voice pitched sly as Ryuuki paled. The prince had made it abundantly clear to the whole court that he didn't think it his brother should be married. "Don't worry. I'm sure no one will tell your new sister-in-law that you didn't want her here. Especially when you've become so keen on her after meeting her. "

Shuuei had a few surviving, younger siblings and cousins and understood that they all went through an insufferably jealous period of time at one point. Ryuuki just hit his with his united older brother a little later than most. Shuuei had hope for the boy though and leaned over the table and asked with a leer, "When she was with you, did she play with her hair a lot?

"Yes, but I think that she's not used to the headdress," Ryuuki remembered when he first escorted his sister-in-law under an arching branch to a deeper, more secluded section of the garden. She had clung to his arm and panicked when one of the baubles on the headdress got caught. It had been odd to be the hero against a wisteria but luckily Ryuuki had risen to the challenge.

"Does she lean in when you talk? Laugh at your jokes?"

"That's it!" Kouyuu was on his feet and heading towards the door. "I'm not going to just sit here while you _besmirk _my clan's reputation." Turning to the right, Kouyuu's offended steps carried him forward.

"Chamberlin Rou's office is to the left," Shuuei began to get back to his paperwork and didn't have to look to know that the angry young man did his best to nonchalantly turn around to go to the opposite direction.

"But Chamberlin Rou's office was to the right." Ryuuki puzzled and got up to go help his friend get the right bearings.

Shuuei grabbed his arm to stop him. "Oh, I know."

* * *

Shuurei was engrossed into the page, "It can be dissolved in wine. Induces nausea and bloating at low dosages. At high dosages, there's..." It had taken a while to find the book that she was looking for in the library. It was even harder to tear herself away from the mountains of knowledge. She'd come back there for pleasure reading later. She had a mission. When she thought it out, if she was an assassin, she'd attack Seiran by poison.

The library only had this book on the subject even if the catalog of books had several books that were stricken from the record. Why would someone take out of circulation several books? Where they trying to hide something?

Her research was interrupted by the sound of angry footsteps. Stuffing the book under several others, she got up to see who else had come into the library.

A handsome young man stomped angry and marched through the bookselves. At least the young man would be considered handsome and regal if he wasn't red faced and angrily addressing a dead end. "Dammit! That damn Shuuei! It I get my hands on him I'll-"

"Um, excuse. Hello, I'm Kou Shuurei," Shuurei bowed, startling the young man. "And you are?"

"Li Kouyuu, Senior Secretary of Internal Affairs," Kouyuu distractedly answered, looked left and right for an excuse to escape. The truth was that women just made him nervous. "If you would excuse me," He gritted out and dove to the left around a couple of bookcases only to find him in a dead end. Again.

"Are you here looking for a book as well?" The blasted woman had followed him around the corner.  
"Yes, I need to do some research. I wasn't expecting anyone here at this time." Kouyuu quickly nodded. After all, it wouldn't do to be lost in the very library he was in daily. A little of his bluster fading, he paused.

"Oh, would you like a bun?"

Kouyuu grudgingly accepted the bun from the woman. It was warm and reminded him of the ones Lord Shouka would give him. The family must visit the same bakery, though he faintly recalled Lord Shouka mentioning that he got them homemade. "This is delicious, thank you."

Kouyuu regarded the woman, knowing full well about her placement in the hierarchy of the kingdom. He couldn't really pick out any of the shrewd faced features of her father or uncles. If Shuurei managed to be the first wife and consort of the emperor, then her male offspring would become the next emperor. It would be a high honor for the Kou clan and an easy thing to accomplish since the emperor hadn't seized the opportunity to have a larger harem.

Unfortunately, the court's tongue's were already wagging about the increasingly amount of time the girl spent with the emperor's brother instead the emperor. It would be just like a woman to not consider her family's position and exposed them to scandal. Kouyuu respected her father and wanted to give her the benefit of a doubt but the younger prince was just so much warmer than the emperor. He knew he preferred to the young man's presence.

"If you would excuse my impertinence, could I ask you a few questions?" Kouyuu nodded that she could and hoped that she didn't ask him any directions. "Could you give me details of the assassination attempt?"

"Assassination attempt?" Kouyuu was taken aback. That was several weeks ago and the Emperor, himself, cut them down before the guards even got there. The man was a seasoned warrior. "Well um, just some guys rushed in and attacked the Emperor midcourt," Kouyuu didn't know why that concerned her, "It isn't that surprising."

"Surprising? How can you say that? The Emperor is a kind and just man," She stated with utmost conviction. "Why would anyone want to murder him?"

Kouyuu took a critical look at the young lady. It was strange to remember that not everyone was used to the political machinations of the court. For a second, Kouyuu had a moment of disbelief that a Lady of Kou could be so innocent. It could only be accounted for by the fact that she was raised outside the clan. "He's made a lot of enemies. But it's been taken care of and there is nothing to worry about," he said, brusquely.

Shi Seien was the emperor and he knew he shouldn't bad mouth the emperor to his only concubine especially since it would be best if Shuurei got closer to the emperor. It wasn't that Emperor Seien was unlikeable, it just that Kouyuu just got the feeling that the man was going through the motions of being emperor rather than being one.

"Yes, there might be some courtiers still loyal to the other princes." She asked. "Now, what about Prince Ryuuki?"

"Stay away from Prince Ryuuki," Kouyuu snapped and then calmed himself. "Just please, for your sake and your family's, please keep your distance." Kouyuu brushed past the young girl, leaving her to wonder why he had such a strong reaction to her asking about Ryuuki.

* * *

I tried posting this chapter for the last three days. At least that bit of effort deserves some feedback! 


	3. Chapter 2: Spear from in Front

Chapter Three: The Spear in the Front or the Arrow from Behind

Author's Notes: Sorry for the long wait. I was all over the West since I left my home to seek my fortune. The other chapters should be together faster.

Extensive notes will be at the bottom.

* * *

"Oh my," was Shuurei's only gasping reaction. It was her first state dinner and she had never seen such expense. Silken banners, silver tableware, and aselection in the most lavish gastronomic delights. She didn't know whether to be awed at the sight or disgusted at the waste. People were starving in the land! (Something about Shuurei bitching that children are starving in China is funny to me. So finish your Brussels' sprouts! )

Still, Shuurei knew her observation wasn't welcome and closed her mouth. She probably looked like that giant stuffed fish on the serving platter on the end. She was the consort of the emperor, fake or not. She needed to act like it.

"Lady Kou, have you tried this dish before?" The prince was seated on the Emperor's right and leaned over to get in her line of vision. Ryuuki was chatty as always, in stark contrast to his brother. "It comes from Sa province. Have you ever been there? They have the most beautiful gorge south of the province."

"No, I've only stayed near the capital." Turning to her right, she regarded her temporary husband. He was just silently ate his food. He wouldn't even look at her. "Have you ever been in Sa province?"

"Lady Kou, my mother's family is from there," Seien continued to eat his food only interrupting his focus to switch to a side dish. He disliked the way the eels were prepared, since they were too salty. But it was that or one of the other too goopy, too rich, or too strong dishes. He'd probably make the serving girl cry again if he told her he wanted a plain bowl of rice. "I fought one of my older brothers outside Kinka. I holdno affection for the place."

"Oh." Crestfallen, Shuurei turned her attention to her plate, poking at the dish with her chopstick. Seien didn't sound like he wanted to talk.

After a short while, Seien turned to Ryuuki since it had been a while since he had the chance to talk to his brother. He was taken aback to see his brother give a neutral frown. To any outside observer, Ryuuki quickly turned back to his bright and sunny demeanor when a visiting dignitary approached the table but Seien knew he was upset.

Seien knew the reason why but he knew his brother would have to deal with it. Seien just didn't have his brother's patience for this useless pageantry but he knew the grumbling the old men would have if he skipped out on yet another banquet. He didn't even care what they were celebrating. Seien would have just been happy witha quiet, private dinner.In privacy, he could catch up with his brother and try to relax.

Instead, he had to have a large fancy dinner after a long and tiring day. The morning court was going through the year's budget along with discussions of dealing with the banditry problem. The usual fights and arguments about unresolved issues that even predated the succession war had made sure that they got nothing accomplished. The afternoon meeting with the old men had lasted hours There had been the usual comments and insinuations of why he hadn't given out any flowers.The pressure was almost as bad as the pressure to fill his harem. The court couldn't understand why he wouldn't relent on either position.

Seien looked around the banquet hall and thought to himself, _"And now we just sit here like we are all old friends and stuff our bellies while the whole country rots?"_

He just couldn't trust any of them.A good example would be the Sa brothers. It was a request from Counselor Sa to elevate his clan. Seien couldn't refuse his distant cousins' appointments in the Agriculture Ministry. He didn't trust or even like Sa Sakujun, who, from all accounts, was a smug and arrogant bastard. He had the faint feeling that even Conselor Sa didn't trust his own nephew. But a watched snake was better than a hidden one.

The younger brother, Sa Kokujun, seemed alright but it would be a wasted gesture since the boy had the backbone of a limp noodle and the emperor's favor was a blessing and a curse. He didn't think the boy could handle the jealousies and back-stabbings.Luckily the clan needed their older brother and he didn't pass the exam or he'd have to suffer that brute.

Scanning the room, it mostly held remnants of the old guard. The officials that were strong and powerfulal ready had the stench of corruption about them. How one could not only trust but raise one of them over another? It was unthinkable. Many had been either profited from the country's unrest or had snuck away to some hole during the civil war. Only a few ministers had done their best in their time of turmoil but there would be no benefits to their appointment for one reason or another.

There were a couple of men that would have been ideal candidates. The leader of the capital guard, Lan Shuuei, had an analytical mind and Ryuuki insisted was a good man deep down. But the political alienation that would result from choosing him knocked up off the list. Many considered the fall of the Ran family as a sad morality tale. The noble family who never involved themselves in politics turned their backs on their principles. Of course, it was fitting that the heavens would punish them.

The Vice-Minister Li Kouyuu would be a perfect choice, since Kou Reishin would owe him. Support from the Kou clan-leader was hard to by and respected second only to Counselor Shou's approval. But that wasn't an adequate reason and all three of them knew it. A flower meant he trusted the man, not the clan. He just didn't know the odd young man. Kouyuu always seemed to be found screaming in a broom closets or storming back and forth in the hallways, ranting about conspiracies. His brotherr eally had odd companions.

The truth remained that, of all the court, he only trusted his brother. Of the two flowers he had given out, the first had been to his brother. Bitterly, the politics of the court prevent his two chosen to even openly accept them.

"Emperor Seien," Shuurei broke into his thoughts. Seien caught himself before he made an unintelligible 'huh' noise. Evidently, she had been trying to hold a conversation with him. He must have been falling into that 'silent dark world of his', as Ryuuki called it. "You used to like that book series."

"What?"

"Oh, I remembered that one," Ryuuki's eyes lit up. Literature was his passion. "I loved it. I think the Minister was a perfect foil for the young solider."

"Almost too perfect. It made the ending too forced." Shuurei harrumphed, holding out the one trump card she felt she had against all the people in the room: the work experience of the lower-classes. "In the real world, the reality sets in and nothings that convenient. To think the authorities would just stumble into the thieves' lair. And in the end, there really wasn't any dynamism to the characters. People change."

"It was following a common literary convention. And the outcome still didn't affect the central motif of the story," Ryuuki countered."I know that. I just contend it didn't make that book have any redeeming quality," Shuurei daintily ate a bite of her meal before continuing; "No one stumbles onto a rebellion. They have to suspect it, investigate and root it out."

"But it would have interfered with the dramatic irony if the main characters knew about the conspiracy," Ryuuki shrugged, "Granted the deus ex machine at the end was a bit blunt."

"Blunt? They completely left it open how the magistrate suddenly decided to team up with his brother just in time to show up to help them."

Ryuuki pressed,"But still needed for the resolution." "What resolution?" Shuurei huffed, completely unimpressed, "It would have needed another sequel if the author hadn't passed away."

The two went back and forth. Seien couldn't help but smile as he calmly sat there and they carried their conversation around his presence.

Strangely, it didn't matter that he was sitting in between them or that they all were on display in front of the entire court. Ryuuki's pouting protests were met with Shuurei's stern rebuttal before Ryuukiwould pop up with an insightful reference that would lead to Shuurei's next argument.Seien only vaguely remembered that book series. Shuurei's mother had bought a set for him. Sadly, he hadn't sat and got through even the first one. He had trouble even remembering why he never finished them.

Now he wished he had, since they both enjoyed discussing it so thoroughly. Through he felt a spectator still, in his own kingdom, he realized for a brief while, he no longer felt like brooding.

Even the food started to taste better.

* * *

"Did you get a good look at the royal family?" The young man continued to lean against the railing but glanced at the other gentleman that seemed to be serendipitously walking down the same empty walkway in the garden. They had to appear to be two government employees just walking the same direction."It seems that the princess of the Kou is adapting."

The other gentleman's robes were more heavily adorned. His sleeves rustled as he folded his arms. The young man knew his contact wouldn't be pleased with that statement. Even so, the second gentleman's voice was still schooled in a polite, neutral pitch, "Is that so?"

Both men kept a careful lookout to see if their rendezvous was being observed, but doubted it. Even if it was, they were both members of the court so they could be conceivably be civilly strolling through the palace gardens. In fact, as far as the court was concerned, there could only be enmity between the two so any collusion between the two for non-court matters was out of the question. That is if, the second gentleman could look down from his position to the other. "Then again, you already know my opinion. The girl shouldn't be at court."

"The rumor still persist that it's the Kou that are behind her being the consort," The young man wondered what an outside party would guess their conversation would be about. He guessed the weather or sniping at each other's family. "The wagging tongues of the court say it is an ideal situation."

"Do you think I care about what others are saying?" The older gentleman's voice couldn't contain his smirk. "And to think I thought I was the only one hanging out with the Old Man too much," His eyes hardened. "It doesn't matter, Shuuei. The girl is to be taken out of the way. She's not meant for the prince. Understand?"

"Who would she be meant for? It would be easier if-," Shuuei stopped midsentence. His co-conspirator also momentarily stilled, recognizing the familiar, agitated noise coming towards them from around the corner. Li Kouyuu was the one person neither of them wanted to walk in on anything. They curtly nodded to each other and Shuuei mouthed the word 'Tuesday' before turning and rounded the corner. He knew from experience that if he had turned around again, the older minister would already be gone, without a crinkle of paper, a scuff of his heel, or the rustle of heavy fabric; having melting in the night.

Since Kouyuu happened to be looking in the opposite direction and was in his typical, frustrated state, Shuuei surmised that he hadn't even noticedhim or his sponsor.

It wouldn't matter much that Kouyuu had suspected him. Kouyuu had already held that opinion for some time. But without real facts, all of Kouyuu's accusations only discredited Kouyuu. Still, it wouldn't do for Kouyuu to know anything more considering who his adopted father was.

"If it isn't the intrepid explorer, Li Kouyuu." Kouyuu jumped since he really hadn't noticed anyone's approach.

"Lan Shuuei! What are you doing out here?" Shuuei noticed that Kouyuu had the fairly common, anxious look Kouyuu got after afternoon tea. He must have lost the way to the restrooms and had been preoccupied about considering if it was beneath his dignity to go off the garden path and use the bushes."Just leaving from the dinner. What are you out looking around for? Are you out looking for the donkey on its very back, again?" Shuuei just smirked at his peer who was already seething. Taking a fine measure of pity for the dupe, Shuuei pointed, "The restroom right over there."

Kouyuu didn't thank Shuuei but did stomp off in that direction. "I don't have time or energy to deal with you."

Shuuei knew he should have steered clear of teasing Kouyuu but it was such a small item to the list of thing Shuuei knew he shouldn't do. "Well, if you find any energy, I'm about to go to the pleasure district. It seems like a fine end to a fine evening." Shuuei smiled as he watched Kouyuu growl another tirade against perverse, lowlifes that should be tossed out on their ear, "Would you like to join me or would you prefer to stalk me from afar?"

Shuuei laughed out loud as Kouyuu sputter and try not to dignify Shuuei with a reply.

* * *

"Where are her maids?" Seien grumbled carrying Shuurei down the dimly lit hallway. He looked down at the flushed girl in his arms. What had come over Shuurei to drink at the dinner? "They should be here. I've spent time as a retainer. You're supposed to be there by your master's side."Servants always seemed underfootwhenever he didn't needthem.Ryuuki went past him to open the door.Shuurei just woozily groaned.

"Lady Kou let them go for the evening," Ryuuki did his best to bustle about, doing all the little preparation he remembered the servants doing like folding back the coverlet.Seien set Shuurei down on it.Ryuuki shot an apologetic and nervous glance at his brother and slowly sat down besides her. Since his brother didn't seem to object he turned to his sister-in-law and offered, "Lady Kou, the jewelry is going to be uncomfortable. Allow me to help you."

"You'd better call the doctor and the... the guard to arrest," She batted away Ryuuki's hands after he remove one ornate hair comb and did her best to sit up but didn't seem to have an easy time doing it. Her mind felt jumbled and it took a bit to think past it and get her mouth to say the words she wanted it to say. "That guy. If they admi- give me the antidote in an hour I'll live. Seiran?"

"What are you talking about?" Seien walked over to the nearby table to wet a washcloth.

"That evil official from Green Province. The one with the squinty eyes." Her face scrunched up comically as if she was trying to give an impression. "It was poisoned after... all."

"You mean the one with the _Fen __jiu_" Ryuuki frowned. He hadn't noticed how the official from Green Province looked. He was too busy assuring the minister on behalf of his brother and doing the polite niceties while Seien critically looked at the color of the alcohol in the goblet. It was a system the two had fallen into whenever the emperor attended banquet.

The silver cup looked safe and he was about to drink it when Shuurei had strangely butted in and said she loved the drink. She had shocked all the court immediately surrounding them by choking it down. By morning, the rumor of the emperor's consort being a lush would probably be half-way around the country.

"He shouldn't even have presented it at the dinner," Seien commented. It had been a minor social mishap but the young country official seemed so proud and eager to serve the emperor. It was pitifully endearing. No doubt the poor man would be ridiculed by his colleagues. "That was alcohol, Lady Kou. Not poison."

"But there's this plant. Its over in Green Province and, and…" Shuurei protested. "It's all red with a spongy root and-… wasit called?"

"Green Province," Ryuuki thought about it, "Oh, I remember. She's talking about that poison that Big SisterAn-meitried toused to kill First Brother's mother." He turned to his brother. It was odd how the scandal of their step sister trying to clear the way for her younger brother seemed like a minor mishap in the fight for the throne. "It doesn't work."

"What does you mean?" Shuurei fisted her hands inRyuuki's robe collar trying to bring him down to her level while trying to sit up. Her eyes tried to search his for any lying but she was having problems focusing on the blurry Prince as her alcohol clouded mind tried to absorb this.Surely princes were noble and wouldn't resort to underhanded tricks like poison. It was just another piece of evidence that the rumors were true. He was a traitor.

Ryuuki look a bit flustered under such scrutiny. "Counselor Shou replaced all the poison books in the library so First Brother wouldn't kill any of us. The worse that any of them can do is upset the stomach." Shuurei looked from Ryuuki to Seien. Seien nodded in agreement with his brother's assessment, remembering thatonly Doctor Tou was allowed to teach detection and negation of poisons to the young princes."And there wasn't any poison in that wine, anyway."

The slow and unsure movement of Shuurei'sbrain was still able tochurn outsuspicions."How would you know?" She was slightly proud to think she heard her own words come back to her grammatically correct.Shehad never been drunk before but she always imagined that she'd stay in control and not at all messy.

"He's right. There wasn't, Shuurei," Seien sighed, untangling his consort hands from his brother, who stood and backed away awkwardly. Seien sat down glumly and reached to pull the rest of the ornaments from her hair. The damned thing seemed tangled in her hair. Shuurei froze, this being the first time he actually said her name to her since he left years ago.

"But Seeeeiran," Shuureisat up, flung her arms around him and surprised both brothers by beginning to cry. Seien looked over at his brother but Ryuuki looked completely at a loss. Seien sighed, giving in to the temptation to comfort her. He pat the girl on her back while finally tugging the last two tangled pins out of her hair. Her maids would have handle the knots in her hair and her makeup which was probably running all over her face and now his robes. "I couldn't dream of losing you too and I was thinking about the fig-monster today and-."

"Yeah, yeah, calm down, Shuurei," Seien handed the pins over to his brother and did his best to lay her down, stroking the hair from her eyes.

"Seiran, you remember that the Fig-monster was poisoned by the- the- who was it agin'?" Shuurei asked her old friend. Noticing that Ryuuki didn't know the story, Shuurei decided to fill him in, "It was the one with the wizzard... or the evil vizzer," Frustrated, she waved at the prince,"Tell him, Seiran!"

Seien smiled and said softly, "I will. I will. But you go to sleep and I tell you both tomorrow. Okay?" Shuurei shook her head slowly as Seien got up and retreated from the room with his brother.

"Fig Monster?" Ryuuki blinked and glanced at his brother. Seien looked completely embarrassed. "I've never read a story about a fig-monster?"

"During the great drought about a decade ago, the growing season was poor. Most of the trees didn't make it. Only the large figtreebore shriveled fruit that only the birds and insects were able to get. It was dark and overgrown under it. There were spiders. She was scared and I, well I kinda made a story about the tree."Seien knew he was blushing. "The stories kind of grew from there."

"That the tree was a monster?" Ryuuki didn't quite follow how making a monster story would help a small child.

"It wasn't really a monster," Seien coughed. He must be bright red by now, "The scary tree that was really an enchanted prince with a heart of gold."

Ryuuki smiled that true wide smile that his brother had come to treasure. It really felt like it could light up the world. "My Big Brother has always had a gentle heart."

Seien was quiet. The past two years had been spent dealing with the sordid backroom treaties and deals to try and mend the war-torn country. At times, it made him wish for the bloody, broken battlefields, where the thundering adrenaline had postponed the nauseous feeling in his gut and the unvoiced fear of 'what is next?'

Seien sometimes forgot about times, long ago, when he had been at peace;Where hespent time making sure a frail yet rambunctious two-year old didn't eat an under-ripe peach or when he was teaching a little brother how to catch dragonflies.The memories were dim but there was a time when he wasn't emperor and was happy.

* * *

---Notes:

Fen jui- is a sorghum white wine and is also called '_Zhu Ye Qing __jiu_ '. It is 63-65 alcohol and Shuurei is guaranteed to be a light-weight.

Dendraphobia is an actual fear of trees. No. I'm not making it up. No. It isn't stupid.It's adebilitating mental illness taking aheavy toll on the poor souls thathave it. Now don't youfeelashamed by thinking its silly. Plus it's not like that LAME phobia of lightning like every other heroine has.Yes. Shuuei is a villian. Only the ugly minister with the chubby daughter can't be the only one guilty of evil.But WHY is Shuuei a villian?

Kouyuu made a crappy revolutionary. He couldn't even find the location of one meeting of the "Super-Secret-Emperor Seien Must Go" club. That's why. So he wasn't invited.The title proverb is: "Which is better? A spear in the front or an arrow in the back?"- An unseen danger is more dangerous than a seen one.

I was going to use "A watched snake is better than a hidden one" but I couldn't find a reference to it being Chinese. Extra proverb of the chapter: "Looking for an ass on the ass's back"- to look for something obvious.

Audience, we do have plotline now. And that makes this the worst time for a certain writer to get writer's block from lack of reviews.

Oh gasp! I'm getting a cramp in my typing hand. Ah! Ah! Quick! Fetch me my smelling salts! I do believe I'm getting the non-posting vapors!


End file.
